Reversed Relations
by Draye
Summary: My name is Bella Swan. A few months ago I learned that I was a Were-Wolf. Since then I have moved to Forks, met the mind reading Edward Cullen, managed to fall in love with him, and make enemies with his Vampire best friend Jacob, who wants him too. Great


**Reversed**

B POV

Midnight was the worst time for me. It was dark out, Charlie was asleep, I could leave and he'd never notice. He would hate that I went running without him there to watch me, panic since I was new to the change, and new to the town. But from my open window the smells of nature were just too great to ignore.

I checked that my door was locked before stripping off any article of clothing that was sticking itchy on my skin. The window opened, not smoothly, but quietly. It was easy enough to jump the two feet from the still to the tree, and then climb the other five feet down to the ground.

Leaves crunched under my feet, a pleasant sound that echoed in the silent night. I hunched over into a small ball, my muscles rippling, the feeling of being on fire as hairs grew and bones snapped. My ears twitched, fingers curled. It was so painful, but a pain I wouldn't trade for any thing in the world.

When the pain was gone I was no longer Bella Swan, the awkward new kid in Forks, but Bella Swan, the were-wolf.

------

My mother freaked out the night she found a furry beast in her daughter's bed instead of me, though, that monster was me. The next morning there were angry phone calls to the father she had divorced from years ago and that I could only vaguely remember. A week later I was at his tiny apartment, everything I owned packed in five boxes, 2 suitcases and a back pack, only the back pack could fit into the space and still leave room to move around. As Charlie looked for a house he taught me about what I was.

Our ancestors come from very far north in Russia, where wolves used to run amuck before people started to hunt them.

"They lived almost with the wolves. They didn't use them as hunting dogs, or pets, they were just living side by side, ignoring each other more or less." Charlie told me while he was shoveling Kung POW chicken into his mouth with chop sticks. "What I was told for why we changed is that once, a fire went through the forest, killing many animals along with a mother wolf. A human found her pups, and though people normally would have left them, the human took them home, and raised them. When they were old enough, he let them go. A while later when the man was on his death bed, those same wolves came back, and told him that because of what he did for them, all of his family would be blessed."

"This is a blessing?" I asked, annoyed. I didn't like the change back then; it had made me loose my home and labeled me a freak of nature.

"In a wolf's mind, yes it did. They must likely though 'hey, who wouldn't like to be like us?' So any way the man died the next day, and while his human children wept for him, they became wolves. Ever since then people from that line have turned into wolves, like us. So I saw a nice house in Vermont."

That's how it was with Charlie, he'd either be teaching me, ignoring me, or ranting to me about houses. He annoyed me to no end; I could see why mom left him. He was inept, no clue on how to live. He used his stove to dry his towels for Christ sake! But he cared just enough that it wasn't hell, and soon we learned to love each other. Not just Charlie and me, but me and my wolf as well. Soon, almost too soon, we were all on our way to Forks.

---------------------------------

"Have your keys?"

"Yes Charlie."

"And your lunch?"

"You gave me money for that. You have your badge?"

"Yeah. Right - hey, who's the parent?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes "Just don't get arrested for shooting people."

"I've been a cop before you smart ass, now go to school."

I sighed again as the door was slammed shut in my face. That was Charlie for you. At least he gave me his old pick-up since the department got him a new cruiser.

When I slid into the car I wondered whether or not to actually turn on the windshield wipers. It wasn't raining, yet, but it was damp, dew sticking to the glass, making it fog.

The drive to school was solemn; I didn't even turn on my radio…not that it would have worked if I had bothered. My mood spiraled down even more on catching my first glance at the small decrepit school house.

High school was worse before, now I had to deal with there only being 50 kids in my graduating class, and in this 40's throwback. At least it wasn't run down.

Every one and any one in the parking lot stopped for a sec when they saw my car. I was already labeled as new, wonderful. Pulling into a spot I tried to get a look around. The kids look normal, except for this one group of five getting out a tiny car. Which might not be odd, but one of them was huge. Not fat, but huge, just muscle wise. But the incredibly small girl must have made up for it. Each one was different yet the same. Four of them that is, they were happy and talking to each other, but he stayed back, head phones covering his ears, I could hear the music from here, loud, classical, slow soothing melodies that made me crane to listen as I drove farther from them.

By the time I made the trip from my car to the building they were gone, not even a single note lingering in the air.

---------------

The rest of the day was a bore. They gave me an overly hyper girl to escort me around the school. I couldn't help but sigh and feel sad. I had a friend like that at home…but in turn we wouldn't have stayed friends long, the voice on my ears made them ring. I cursed my wolf hearing and listened to her advice and answers to my questions.

The clown car people turned out to be the Cullens'. Only Edward, Alice, and Emmett were biological, the other two were adopted, which apparently they took advantage of since I heard rumors of orgies.

"They can be such creeps some times, I mean, ok, most of them aren't. But Edward and Alice scare the shit out of people. He's a schitzo while she has epi-whatever."

"Schizophrenia and epilepsy?" I put in, curious.

"Yeah, that. He said he heard voices all the time as a kid, and he acted like he knew what you were thinking. Alice had black outs and stuff, and when she comes out she screams about things. Though it's calmed down since middle school, they are still freaks."

It was apparent at lunch too. They sat alone. And in every class the desks were just that much more away from theirs then every one else.

I hated every second, I just wanted to run. That was the best part of this, the running, the being free. Walls, chairs, books, shoes, cars, all are too confining. I need woods, trees, squirrels, air!

The bell rang, and I nearly tipped over my desk in my rush. Everything seemed too far away. My locker was only at the end of the hall but the hours it took to get there were torturous. I was almost there, just a bit more.

WHAM!

White light blasted behind my eyes and when my vision cleared I was looking into two bright, almost yellow green eyes.

"Sorry." I said, rushing to get off of who ever I landed on.

"No, my fault." The voice was quiet, but not small. Rich, deep tones drifted by as well as the familiar tones of some elegant, long dead composer. In a shock I realized what I had done.

I had fallen on Edward Cullen.

The hall was silent, everyone taking in the site so they could gossip about it on the bus, or the phone. But right now I wasn't embarrassed about that, no, it was the way he looked at me. He wasn't mad; all his eyes told me was his curious interest, as well as a bit of shock. I tried to apologize, but I couldn't form the words, instead I grabbed my books and ran, Not turning back to see Edwards sitting there, staring at me.

----------------------------

I almost crashed my car twice in my hurry home. It's not that I was going fast; I was actually under the speed limit. I just get so stupid and clumsy as soon as my heart beats a little faster then normal.

When the car was parked I stripped in the drive way, thanking Charlie for choosing a house without neighbors for at least a mile. I didn't even bother staying still for the change, I was that frantic, I kept running and tripping as my legs got shorter and stronger and howled for joy as my speed increased, and increased, and increased.

I ran farther then I had before. I ran near an ocean shore, littered with huge pieces of drift wood, into a forest where no other animals wanted to go, where everything smelled clean and crisp from not having been touched. I saw a cliff, where two people sat on the roof of a car.

Cats are not earth's most curious creatures. that title goes to humans, and their lupine counterparts. I snuck closer, until I could hear and see them both. One was a tall Indian boy, most likely from La Push and the other, just my luck, was Edward Cullen.

I cursed, the reason I hadn't noticed was since that music was missing, and he was sitting with a hat pulled down low so his familiar hair was out of sight.

"So…" the other boy was saying "isn't it a good thing, not reading her mind?"

Edward sighed; it was pleasant sounds…wait…mind reading?

"I don't know Jake, it was weird. But that isn't what bothers me, what if she's another vampire Jake?"

Jake laughed "Ever since you learned I was a vampire in kindergarten, when have you met one out side La Push?"

A-a-a WHAT! Vampires? In Forks? What was this place, a B-movie monster magnet? I wanted to run and tell Charlie, but I was too curious, damn it.

"You're a cruel douche Jake." Edward said at another of the boy's taunts. Jake just laughed and punched him in the arm in a friendly jester. Edwards face grimaced, and I couldn't help but whine at the pained look on his face.

Jake's head snapped towards my direction and I heard him curse and tell Edward to stay put. Soon he was off the car, running at me.

I turned around, sliding with clumsy, fear ridden feet, and felt the change start to slip. I almost howled at my downfall, not being able to control myself in the surge of emotions. I had to freeze as I fought for control, and Jake was on my wolf form in an instant. Edward was jogging over, shouting at his friend to leave the poor wolf alone. I couldn't handle it, I was overwhelmed, all it took was a few seconds for me to go from a wolf, to hanging limb and naked in his arms.

Both Jake and Edward froze, staring at me, and I tried to laugh nervously, but all that happened was the warmth of blood rushing to my cheeks as I managed a slightly strangled "hi."

-------------------

I was sitting in Jacob's house, wearing one of his t-shirts as a dress as He and Edward explained their story to me after I had finished mine.

"Well, so almost every Indian in La Push is a vampire. It happened kind of like how your family became Were-wolves. One of the great spirits gave out ancestors a power so great, it was amazing, but it could only be sustained by the drinking of the blood of other humans. Most don't drink from humans any more, since 7 times out of 10 it kills them, but there are some vampires of out tribe wandering around since they do, and they got banished." Jake shrugged and nudged Edward, whose cheeks were still red from our…encounter in the woods.

"Ummmm, I'm human, but my family is full of telepaths. I can read minds, and my sister Alice sees the future. Jasper picks up others emotions well; he was a friend of the family before his parents died. Jake and other vampires are the only people our abilities don't work on. That's how we became friends, I was afraid that I read other kid's minds, so I stuck to him like glue."

"The poor kid still does, and still is, that's why he listens to that music all the time."

Edward scowled and I laughed. His face changed immediately and smiled as well, my heart skipped a beat. It was now Jake's turn to scowl.

"Ed, I think you should head home. No, go, it's getting dark, I'll take Bella back to her car."

The shorter boy smiled and hugged the vampire boy before saying goodbye and running off. Jacob smiled at me, but I could see the glare starting to form as soon as Edward was gone.

"He's affectionate; don't get me wrong, that's all he'll do. But listen bitch, he's my mate, so keep your paws off him."

I stared and blink

"You're gay for him?" Holy shit did that sound stupid. Enough so that Jacob took a second to laugh.

"Doesn't matter what you call it, but I could smell your attraction to him, now get out of here and I don't want to smell you on him again."

I tried to protest, I didn't LIKE Edward…did I?

"So what? I bet he doesn't like you that way! He'd probably accuse you of rape if you tried. I bet you just want to bite him any way!" I was shocked at my own words, and their harsh tone. I darted out of the house ad Jake started to climb over the coffee table.

I ran human the whole way home, and all I could think was how that evil, stupid, vampire was right. That day I hadn't just fallen on Edward Cullen…

…I had fallen for him.


End file.
